


Danganronpa: Welcome Despair Academy

by perfumette



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dangan Ronpa AU, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Survival Horror, allusions to DR1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumette/pseuds/perfumette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mutual Killing Game between the 78th students has officially ended and Junko is dead......but who's to say there aren't still other students being pitted against each other in the name of despair?</p><p>This is about a group of those students. The 80th class of Hope's Peak Academy.</p><p>(Dangan Ronpa AU; Takes place between the end of Danganronpa and the beginning of Super Danganronpa 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danganronpa: Welcome Despair Academy

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Daaaaamn Fran, back at it again with the shitty fanfic. Haha, hi again everyone! I apologize for not releasing anything for quite a long time. I haven't been motivated to really try writing but lately I've had the idea to write and release this DR AU fic with OCs and I was like "why not?" so here I am!
> 
> This is going to be a bigger fic than my usual pieces. I'm used to writing oneshots and keeping my writing veeery short, so I hope you all can bear with me on this bumpy ride. 
> 
> Before I jump into the story itself, I want to give a big shoutout to everyone that has been sending kudos to my collab Haikyuu! fic between my friend and I. I really loved seeing the emails AO3 sent to my inbox about them and it just made me smile every time to see that people are still reading it and enjoying it. Thank you all, again.
> 
> Anywho, let's move onto the story now officially. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know your thoughts on it. Thank you!

**Danganronpa: Welcome Despair Academy**

 

It had been a long while since he had gotten any rest. A long, long while. The stresses of schoolwork and everyday academia could wear at one's being right to the very core, so it was nice to finally catch a break from busy student life and relax.

His eyes drooped slowly and his breathing evened as he began to fall asleep on his desk in his dormroom. He really hoped that none of his roommates barged in and woke him up. That'd really suck. He didn't need to add more baggage to his already baggy undereyes........okay, they weren't really that _baggy_ , but you get the point.

 

The boy finally began to snore and, miraculously, his roommates did not barge in and wake him from his slumber.

However, in the midst of his sleep, the lock to the dorm jingled and clicked. The door was slowly opened and a shadowy figure stepped into the room, giggling to themselves quietly.

"Upupupu~, silly boy, I hope you're ready for a very fun surprise when you wake up",the figure said as they put a rag to the boy's mouth and held him down. He did not struggle and was tossed over the unknown person's shoulder as they exited the room carefully, re-arranging everything before they left to appear visibly untouched and unmoved. They locked the door behind them and smirked darkly.

 

**It begins.**

* * *

 

He gasped loudly as he awoke with a startle.

_Well......at least I didn't have any nightmares this time, huh?_

Rubbing his eyes, he slowly began to take in his surroundings and was visibly confused by what he saw. Wasn't he supposed to be in his dormroom? He did fall asleep on his desk there, last he remembered.

The boy was sitting in a wooden student chair inside an abandoned classroom. He got up and looked around a bit. The room seemed to be a.......psychology room.

 

There were diagrams of the human brain drawn up on the front board, explaining in details specific functions and aspects of each part. Cabinets and shelves lined the back of the room which were filled with textbooks, papers, writing utensils, anatomic models, and other various school items.

Ruffling his hair, he looked down at the ground. He raised a brow upon seeing the piles upon piles of scattered papers littering the floor. Picking one up and skimming it, the paper stated a "mandatory school meeting at 6 PM sharp" and to "not be late". The boy looked around for a clock in the room and upon finding one, saw the time to be 5:00 PM. He folded the paper up carefully into his pocket and sighed. 

 

_Better explore around, right?_

He reached for the doorknob, but before he could turn it and leave the room the door was flung open wildly and an unknown figure appeared before him. 

"Whoa, holy shit! I didn't think I'd find anyone else here!!", the figure exclaimed.

The first thing he noticed was their wildly colored hair - a bright, flaming red so intense and styled so fierily it seemed to actually look like fire. His gaze then fell on a pale face. Freckles littered across the other's cheeks and gray eyes stared back at him as a grin was thrown his way. He wore a dark blue jumpsuit covered in dark residue that had the top unbuttoned to reveal a white tanktop, and brown sneakers

 

"Uh......where am I?......", he asked the grinning redhead. The other boy tapped a finger on his chin at his question and pondered for a moment, quirking his lips.

"I don't really know myself, man. I woke up a bit ago myself and I'm just as confused as you are. Seems like we're in a school though?"

"I guess that might make sense......at least for now." 

"Yeah..........hey, you know what? I didn't happen to catch a name. Mine's Lucius Penne. I'm the **Ultimate Pyro**.

_Lucius Penne is an energetic personality, full of enthusiasm and a undying love of roaring flames. He isn't quite popular with teachers and most students seem to be wary of him due to his antics, but overall he means well. Once he got caught trying to set off a bunch of fireworks under the car of a teacher he didn't like and another time he was caught in the middle of setting of a fire in the boy's locker room. It's quite fortunate he hasn't been expelled yet due to the number of incidents he's caused around the school...._

"Ever since I was little I've been setting shit on fire. Never thought it'd amount to me becoming so high up there, haha!"

The other boy smiled, "Nice to meet you Lucius. I'm Alex Hummstein. I'm the **Ultimate Lucky Student**." Upon hearing his title, Lucius' eyes widened and he gasped.

 

"You're the Ultimate Lucky Student? Whoa, that's so cool!", he exclaimed and Alex chuckled, nodding in agreement. 

"Yeah, it's very cool......ah, do you want to stick together and look around more? There might be other people here....."

"Sure thing!"

And with that they both left and began exploring the eerie, quiet hallways of the school. They tried to open a few doors but all of them seemed to be locked and no amount of pushing and kicking could seem to open them. The duo simply shrugged and continued on, stopping once they found a short girl dressed in a dark purple velvet robe seemingly staring with black eyes off into space. She looked pale, almost sickly looking, and her light brown hair simply sat straight, the length of it caressing her neck and shoulders. A plain black choker hugged her neck.

"Hey, you there!", Lucius yelled and the girl glanced back at them.

"Yes?......"

"Do you happen to know where we are? My friend and I have been looking but we don't have any idea....."

"No, I do not know our current location. Seems to be an abandoned school of sorts, from my observations", she answered while staring at them now fully.

 

"Ah.....that's sorta what we were thinking too....."

"Hm.......what are your names, the both of you?", the mysterious girl questioned.

"Well, I'm Lucius Penne, Ultimate Pyro, at your service! My friend here is Alex Hummstein and he's the Ultimate Lucky Student. It's nice to meet you, mystery girl!", Lucius smiled at her brightly and she offered a polite smile back.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. My name is Maria VonDebersche. I'm the **Ultimate Occultist**."

_Maria VonDebersche is a very weird girl. The entire student body is fearful of her capabilities and teachers hesitate to ever discipline her due to the many rumors that surround her (most of which revolve around her vengeful spirit). She can be polite once you get to know her though and ultimately bears no ill will towards most people. She is the leader of one of the school clubs at Hope's Peak, the Occult Club, which she funds almost entirely through monthly bake sales with the other club members. The whole school, though fearful of her and her club, looks forward to every bake sale._

"I heavily enjoy dabbling in magic and the spiritual, as have many of my relatives before me", she said and then bowed gracefully. Under the shroud of her robe, one could make out a simple black dress, tights and plain flats.

 

"Wow, that's quite a talent you've got. I used to enjoy some of that spooky shit myself, but after awhile......it kinda gets too spooky, ya know?", Lucius shuddered slightly to himself and then wiped away at the sweat accumulating on his forehead. Maria smirked to herself slightly and hid a quiet laugh behind her hand.

Alex looked on between the two of them, "Would you like to join us to see if there's more people around, Maria? We would really appreciate it."

She contemplated his question for a few seconds and then nodded. Alex smiled at her and then began to walk, motioning for the two to follow after him.

 

* * *

 

The (now) trio explored and came upon a door labelled "infirmary room". Curiously, Maria was the first to open the door and go in. She nodded at Alex and Lucius when it seemed clear and they went in too.

"What are you doing here? I thought I locked the door", an unknown person spoke up from behind a curtain, causing Lucius and Alex to shriek while Maria simply froze and her eyes widened in slight shock.

"T-the door was open so we c-came in!!", Lucius stuttered out rapidly.

"What he said!", Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah....", Maria quietly agreed.

 

"Oh......guess that was my fault then. Oopsie!", the figure said as they got up and swung the curtain open, revealing themselves to be a cheerful girl. 

"Wow.....", Lucius quietly murmured.

The girl looked at them with her brown eyes and smiled warmly. Her dark black hair was tied up by a pink ribbon into a fluffy ponytail, while soft bangs framed her face. She wore a simple pink dress and denim, fur-lined jacket with brown ankle boots. A silver pendant hung around her neck and she briefly touched it with her manicured hands.

"It's really, really nice to meet you! My name's Persephone Young and I'm the **Ultimate Blogger**!", she giggled softly.

_Persephone Young is a social media prodigy. She's extremely popular, with a 10 million follower count, dedicated fanclub (occupied almost entirely by men), and thousands of page views on her blog daily. Teachers really like her since she's so friendly but a lot of students view her with disdain and bully her since they think of her as a teacher's pet. She's nice to most people, though, and doesn't mean any harm to anyone. She is apparently slightly ill and takes pills daily to help and there's a huge rumor floating around as to what her sickness really is. She answered once when asked that she had a hormonal imbalance, but no one believed her and so the rumor persisted._

 

"It's nice to meet you too-", Alex began but was loudly interrupted by Lucius.

"Persephone, I'm your biggest fan!!!", yelled Lucius as he dived forward and took her hands into his own. She looked visibly flustered and uncomfortable but continued to smile

"Well thank you, I really appreciate hearing that", Persephone nodded and then motioned off towards one of the lockers in the room.

"Hm, what is it?", Lucius confusedly stared between her and the locker. Persephone sighed and released her hands from Lucius' grip. She walked over to the locker and knocked on it a few times.

"I know you're in there, Rosco."

 

Alex, Lucius, and Maria looked at Persephone in utter confusion. How could someone even fit comfortably in such a tight space? How could she even know someone was in there?

As if somehow aware of their thoughts Persephone looked over at them, "I know someone's in there because I heard the sound of chips being eaten."

They all nodded slowly, still confused and she sighed again. She knocked louder against the locker and a voice finally answered back, "Fine, sheesh, I'm coming out."

A tall boy emerged from the confined space, carrying with him a bag of potato chips. Behind him, a laptop sat inside the locker. 

He had a black beanie covering his messy dark brown hair and tired green eyes hidden behind glasses. He wore a black hoodie with a white shirt covered in gray stars, with plain blue jeans and white sneakers. His dark skin was covered in sharpie doodles.

 

"You already know my name. Rosco Gorronto. Nice to meet you or whatever. **Ultimate Coder** is my title", he told them boredly while playing with a thread on his shirt.

_Rosco Gorronto is the most unbothered person you'll ever meet. He doesn't have very many hobbies and is a bit of a shut-in (so much so that his friends have to drag him along with them so he can get some fresh air sometimes). It's kind of a miracle that he still attends Hope's Peak. He used to attend the Computer Club and worked vigorously alongside Chihiro Fujisaki multiple times, but quit due to wanting to pursue his own personal projects. Teachers tend to be a bit wary of him, and students are a bit put-off by his blunt demeanor, but he's a decent person once you get to know him. He gets extremely upset if anyone uses his laptop without his permission and has, on more than a few occasions, verbally attacked people that have done so._

"It's er......a pleasure to meet you also", Maria made a slight face at Rosco's introduction, but regardless, continued to be polite.

"Yeah, it's cool to meet another person....excuse me, another two people, heh", Lucius said. Alex nodded in agreement. Rosco's lips quirked slightly and Persephone laughed slightly to herself.

"Well, I suppose we should join you three, huh?", Persephone said simply, looking between Rosco and the trio. He nodded at her and she nodded back, then clasped her hands together.

 

"It's decided then! We will join you!", she grinned and the three looked a bit weirded out by how quickly the simple exchange went. If Persephone noticed, she paid it no mind and took Rosco's hand in her own and began walking towards the door. 

"Let's goooooo!", she cheered to everyone. Lucius shrugged at Alex and Maria, and they all followed suite out of the infirmary after the duo.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Soooo, was that decent enough for a long while? I'm pretty sure it needs work to be better (at least in my eyes). I'm still kinda rusty with my writing, so I hope I didn't let anyone down, haha.
> 
> I made some allusions to Danganronpa in this chapter just for kicks, but some of it will have meaning later on. I also made sure to drop subtle hints about each character and a little backstory will keep doing that for every chapter or at least most of them. There will be a total of 16 students (so far we have 5/11 from this chap) and, like usual, one of them is the mastermind. 
> 
> Who do you think the mastermind will be? Who will be the traitor? Who'll live? Who'll die? We'll just have to wait and see!
> 
> Anyhow, more characters to come in the next chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments and, if anyone would like to help me co-author this story possibly, then please message me! I could use the help and would appreciate it tremendously.
> 
> Until next time everyone!


End file.
